Smash (film)
Smash is an upcoming crossover fantasy action comedy film based on the Nintendo video game series Super Smash Bros. The film features several heroes from different Nintendo-related games teaming up to defeat a common enemy. It mainly borrows story elements from The Subspace Emissary the Adventure Mode of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Cast *Alex Russell as Mario Renezo: The head of Princess Toadstool's Royal Guard in the Mushroom Kingdom. He has several superhuman abilities granted to him from the sacred flowers given to him by Daisy, Peach's cousin. After saving the princess from the tyrant known as Bowser, he became a respected hero. *Hunter Parrish as Luigi Renezo: Mario's twin brother who is also a member of Princess Toadstool's Royal Guard. He was revived by Daisy after almost being killed by soldiers of Bowser. His revival was accomplished by using a green mushroom, an object of legend which was said to have reviving powers. After being revived, the mushroom also granted Luigi similar superhuman abilities. *Alex Pettyfer as Link: A young man from Hyrule who saved Princess Zelda from the dark lord Ganondorf. He uses the Master Sword, a legendary weapon passed down through the Hyrule dynasty. *Gabriella Wilde as Princess Zelda: The youngest member of the Hyrule dynasty. Despite what one might think at first, she is incredibly skilled in combat, and frequently takes on the guise of Sheik when she fights. *Ben Schwartz as Sonic: An anthropomorphic hedgehog from the planet Mobius who was sent to Earth when he was young. However, he has recently built a portal that allows him to travel between Earth and Mobius. However, his use of the portal opens up an interdimensional door, which should never have been opened. *Nicholas Hoult as X: An artificially intelligent android created in the "Mega Man" project, which was led by Dr. Thomas Light. X, unlike most androids, has free will and the ability to choose for himself. *Teresa Palmer as Samus Aran: The daughter of two scientists who were leading a research expedition on an uncharted planet when the planet was raided by an intergalactic terrorist group led by Ridley. Her parents were killed, and Samus was taken in by the alien race known as the Chozo, who trained her to become a warrior. *Logan Lerman as Lucas: A young man from Earth who has psychokinetic abilities granted to him from an interdimensional energy known as PSI. This allows him to control things such as fire and electricity. He was one of the heroes who fought the interdimensional monster known as Giygas. *Ryan Gosling as Captain Jason Douglas "Jay" Falcon: The son of the late Douglas Falcon, a war hero and racecar driver who died during a championship race. Jay took the alias "Jay Douglas" and worked as a firefighter until his friend James McCloud convinces him to become a part of the F-Zero Grand Prix, an intergalactic race tournament held on a planet in the Lylat System. After defeating Black Falcon, Jay become an officer in the Lylat Galaxy Command Corps. (LGCC). *Mike West as Fox McCloud: An anthropomorphic fox and the son of James McCloud and a member of the Starwing team, which is considered a vigilante group by the LGCC. *Mark Lund as Falco Lombardi: An anthropomorphic bird and the best friend of Fox. He is Fox's partner in the Starwing team. *Justice Smith as Tim Goodman: A former Pokémon trainer-turned-detective. *Ikue Ohtani as Pikachu: Tim's Pokémon partner who originally served as the vessel for Tim's father, Harry Goodman. *Javier Bardem as Tabuu: An interdimensional entity and the embodiment of the dimensional plane known as Subspace. He is determined to destroy the world and expand his world of Subspace. *Gerard Butler as Ganondorf: A dark lord who was defeated by Link. He is the main henchman of Tabuu. *John Patrick Lowrie as the Reality Operating Bomb: A weapon designed by Black Falcon's mercenary group which was discovered by Ganondorf. Tabuu retrofitted the weapon to become a Subspace bomb, which he would then have Ganondorf manufacture millions of. R.O.B.s are designed to have a friendly presence, which distracts people from what they really are. Eventually, one R.O.B. is freed from its subservience by X. Category:Films Category:Live-action films Category:Crossover films Category:Films based on video games Category:Nintendo films